What Really Happened on September 1,2017
by Rememberball518
Summary: What really happened on Sep.1, 2017? Will it be something completely different? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Potter Family stood in between Platforms 9 and 3/4. It was Albus's First year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was also James's third year.  
"Come on kids, Hurry I have a surprise!" Harry exclaimed.  
"What is it?" Questioned Ginny, a bit suspicious.  
"Yeah... what is it Dad?" James said in mock suspicions.  
"Well... Its 'I'm not going to tell you yet!" Said Harry Childishly, sticking his tounge out.  
"Daddyyyyy!" Lily whined." That's not very nice!"  
"Well your gonna find out anyway soon so It doesn't matter."  
"But how soon?" Albus piped up.  
"Just about... Now!" 4 Figures stepped out of the shadow. Everyone was astonished, except Harry, who had a smirk tugging on his lips. The three figures were...James Potter the First, Lily Potter the First, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. James I spoke first. "Well this is the scandal that was named after me eh?" "Yeah, that's me. I'm James Sirius Potter, yours?" James said with a cocky grin." So your just like the beautiful creation that was me, from a hag." Sirius was cut off by Lily kneeing him in the stomach. "Language! Sirius these are my grand children and your Great Got Children, do you want them to end up in Azkaban, like you?! Do you want them to get sent to prison for being innocent eventually!? NO! So I advise you to keep your mouth shut and WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!? OR AM I SPEAKING IN CHINESE!?"  
An 'ok' was all that came out of Sirius's mouth. "Lily! You've got style!" Ginny High-Fived her mother-in-law. During all this commotion, James and James were excitedly chattering away, about their strangely matching Hogwarts lives. Albus was quietly discussing classes and books with Remus. It went on like this for a while until James II asked the Marauders a question that caught all their attention.  
"Tell me more about the Marauders Map." The adults looked furious, the Marauders looked proud and the other children looked confused.  
"WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THE MAP!? Harry exclaimed, raging.  
"Ummm... I kinda, sorta, a little bit stole the map from your desk..." James was in big trouble now.  
"Alright! I'm going to write to Minerva to give you detention for 3 months! Oh and Remus, we have a surprise for you!" An 19 year old Teddy Lupin came out from behind. "Hi dad." Teddy said shyly. "TEDDY!" Remus picked him up in huge hug.  
"So this is the Mini-Mooney you've been telling us about?" James said with a smirk.  
"Wait. Your a metamorphmagus? Like my little cousin Nymphadora? Are you two related?" Sirius asked.  
"Yeah that's my mom." He replied.  
"So that means... That we're related! That's amazing news because that means that me and Mooney are related! We could be brothers!" Sirus said, jumping up and down like a little girl who was just given a new doll for her birthday.  
" Yeah yeah, I knew that a long time ago. Remus told me." Said James.  
"Why do I get the late news?" Sirius grumbled.  
"Because we all missed James and you were just... Meh." Remus teased.  
"Sorry to be a party-pooper but its almost 11:00 so we need to get on that train." Harry reported.  
"Ok bye guys." The children called. It was nice to meet you all!"  
"Oh and Al, Here is a present. If James gets the map, you get this." Harry whispered to Albus. He pressed a stone to his hand.  
"This is called a Resurrection Stone. That's how I got these morons here. You can use it to call back someone from the dead. If you ever need it, just say the person's name."  
"Thanks dad but can I not show it to James? He could use it to his advantage."  
"I actually recommend not showing it to James. Oh and Al? Use it wisely."  
"I will dad." He pulled in for a hug.  
"Good luck."

Oh Hey guys! This is just a One-shot I made for fun. And if you didn't figure out about the invisibility cloak, The Marauders and Lily could only be seen by Harry so I figured that they had to have the cloak on to see them. As always... Comment! Heart! Follow!  
I'm looking out for Lucky Reader #1! Have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2

It was Albus Potter's End of Seventh Year. In fact, it was so almost over that it was half an hour till Graduation; And he overslept. He was late and he knew it. While trying to tame his untamable hair, he thought desperately of a speech. _If only The Marauders were here._ He thought desperately. There was a flash of light and he was looking at his grandparents, and his great godfathers. Suddenly, it hit him. His thoughts were interrupted by Sirius and James.

"You'll be fine Al." Lily encouraged.  
"We won't let anything happen to you to embarrass you." Remus joined.  
"If they do, remind us to beat the barf out of them." Sirius joked.  
"Thanks guys, I'm just nervous. " Albus said. But then an Idea hit him out of nowhere.  
"Um guys I know this is too much to ask, but is it ok if I show you for my Head Boy speech?" Albus asked.  
"Of course sweetie! I wouldn't mind seeing your father." Lily said, before James or Sirius could make any remarks.  
"Oh and I have an Idea... _**Fred Gideon Weasley**_!" He called out. The faint figure of a Redheaded Weasley popped up.  
"Hey Albee!" He smirked, knowing that he hates that nickname. Then he turned around and gaped, mouth wide open. " Are y-y-you the marauders!?"  
" Yup, that's us, the last time I checked." James and Sirius said, almost like twins. "And we hard legendary things about you and your brothers Mister!" Fred looked proud.  
"Hey... you look familiar... How could I not have thought of it before! Your Molly and Arthur's kid! I can't believe it, you are a perfect combination of both!" It was true. Fred had his father's wild ginger hair and his mother's chocolate brown eyes.  
" Wait guys its time for the graduation!" Albus rushed. It was 10:00, and 5 mins. till graduation.

\- Everyone was buzzing exitedly, waiting for the heads to make an appearance. Finally, it was time.  
"Hey everyone!" Albus said excitedly.  
" Hello everyone, today we are gathered to celbrate the dusk of our chi-"Rose was cut off by Al.  
"Meet the Marauders Everyone!" Albus threw open a veil, revealing the marauders and Fred. George and Harry burst into tears. So did the rest of the Potters and the Weasleys. And all the staff. The rest of the students just looked confused. George threw himself on the stage like it was 30 years ago at the Quidditch World Cup Everyone watched as the brothers reconsiled, cracking inside jokes, bursting into laughter, between tears.  
"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, I hate to break it to you, but we're kind of in the middle of a graduation here." McGonagall said.  
"Graduation-Schmation I'm back with my brother and that's all that matters!" Gred and Forge snapped, while hugging.(They insisted me calling them that... THEY ARE SO CUTE!)  
"Aw please let them, they haven't seen each other for over 20 years and they're telegraphic twins!" Al pleaded (He begged me to call him this too.) McGonagall was impressed, Al never showed this kind of affectionate behavior. So she let it go.  
"Oh fine Mr. Potter, if you insist, but on one condition... you explain everything that is happening right now!  
"Ok... So you all heard of the Deathly Hallows? Well I have one of them, the Resurrection Stone, so I half- brought my family back to life, once in a while and so since no one can see them on their own, their actually under the invisibility cloak so now you can see them. My father did it in my first year, when I saw them for the first time. He gave me the stone and said that since James has the Marauders Map. Now I just borrowed the cloak from Lily, since its hers. So basically, we have all three of my father's prized possessions." Albus explained. McGonagall turned her glare to Harry, Sirius, James and James, who now stood whistling next to a banner that says " _ **MCGONAGALL THE PARTY POOPER**_ " in big-bold letters. James was the first to speak up.  
"Hey its our first time back at Hogwarts, you don't expect us to pull a prank first thing back?" they all ask

 **Meanwhile...**  
Slughorn was asleep in his chair. He was muttering _Lily... Lily..._ And he woke up staring at the face of none other than Lily Evans and Francis. "LILY!" he yelled ,thinking he was dreaming. Then his eyes widened when he realized he was awake. He threw himself into a hug with his old student. She hugged back, sobbing into his shoulder.  
"Ok we'll just leave them alone." James said at the loss of words to the odd picture.  
Today was a happy day for everyone.

A/N Hey guys, just an Epilouge for everyone. It was an idea that popped into my mind that was cramping it up. oh and if you have any ideas for another chapter, comment me and I'll add you as an author . I love you guys. Bye!


End file.
